1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to hinge assemblies, and particularly, to a hinge assembly used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A collapsible electronic device such as a notebook computer generally has a main body and a cover with a display pivotally mounted on the main body via a typical hinge assembly.
A typical hinge assembly includes a shaft, an elastic member, a spacer, a fixing bracket, and a rotating bracket. The elastic member, the spacer, the fixing bracket, and the rotating bracket all sleeve on the shaft. An elastic protrusion is formed on the spacer, and a slot opposite to the elastic protrusion is defined in the rotating bracket. The rotating bracket can be positioned by the elastic protrusion engaging in the slot. When the elastic protrusion withdraws from the slot, the elastic member is compressed, and the elastic force created by the elastic member forces the spacer to resist the fixing bracket. Considerable friction is generated between the spacer and the fixing bracket, and stress is easily concentrated at the resisting section. Thus, the fixing bracket and spacer are easily abraded, and the hinge assembly lifespan shortened accordingly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.